Wonder Love
Wonder Love is the first track of Mamoru Miyano's second studio album Wonder, released on August 4, 2010. Lyrics Kanji = I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. なにげなく過ごす時の中で 見つけたよ かけがえのないタカラモノ 君が笑って 僕も笑って その瞬間 生きる意味を感じるさ どうして? 怯えた仕草も ごめんね 愛しすぎるから 思わずこの手で 抱き寄せる Oh,wonder of your love 星のような まばたきが 未来(あす)を照らす La-Laugh and Peace その光 世界を変えるから 僕の中 君がいる それだけで 強くなれる 寄り添い行こうよ今 It's Wonder Land I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. 落ち込むように 空が泣いて 見上げたら つられるように心泣いて そんな時でも 僕の隣に 変わらぬまま 君が笑っているから 笑顔は世界を救うよ」 本気でそう思えるんだ 溢れだす涙 抑えられない Oh,wonder of your love 突然の 悲しみが おそっても La-Laugh and Peace 迷わずに この歌を歌うから 君の中 僕がいる もう何も 怖くないさ 小さな笑顔がほら will save the world このまま遥かなる道へ 一緒に歩いて行こうよ 満ちるその笑顔 守るよずっと 「輝いて…」 Oh,wonder of your love 星のような まばたきが 未来(あす)を照らす La-Laugh and Peace その光 世界を変えるから 僕の中 君がいる 君の中 僕がいるさ 繋がる笑顔がほら Oh,wonder of your love 君のような またたきが 僕を照らす La-Laugh and Peace この想い 君に捧げるから 心からの ただありがとう いつまでも届くように 歌い続けてゆこう It\'s Wonder Love I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. |-| Rōmaji = I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. Nanige naku sugosu toki no naka de mitsuketa yo kakegae no nai takara mono Kimi ga waratte boku mo waratte sono shunkan ikiru imi wo kanjiru sa Doushite? Obieta shigusa mo gomen ne itoshi-sugiru kara Omowazu kono te de dakiyoseru Oh, wonder of your love hoshi no you na mabataki ga asu wo terasu La-laugh and Peace sono hikari sekai wo kaeru kara Boku no naka kimi ga iru sore dake de tsuyoku nareru Yorisoi yukou yo ima It's Wonder Land I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. Ochikomu you ni sora ga naite miagetara tsurareru you ni kokoro naite Sonna toki demo boku no tonari ni kawaranu mama kimi ga waratte iru kara "Egao wa sekai wo sukuu yo" honki de sou omoeru 'n da Find More lyrics at www.sweetslyrics.com Afuredasu namida osaerarenai Oh, wonder of your love totsuzen no kanashimi ga osotte mo La-laugh and Peace mayowazu ni kono uta wo utau kara Kimi no naka boku ga iru mou nanimo kowaku nai sa Chiisana egao ga hora will save the world Kono mama harukanaru michi e issho ni aruite yukou yo Michiru sono egao mamoru yo zutto "Kagayaite..." Oh, wonder of your love hoshi no you na mabataki ga asu wo terasu La-laugh and Peace sono hikari sekai wo kaeru kara Boku no naka kimi ga iru kimi no naka boku ga iru sa Tsunagaru egao ga hora Oh, wonder of your love kimi no you na matataki ga boku wo terasu La-laugh and Peace kono omoi kimi ni sasageru kara Kokoro kara no tada arigatou itsu made mo todoku you ni Utai tsuzukete yukou It's Wonder Love I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. I like your happy smile. You make me feel so fine. It is a wonder of love. References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Wonder Category:Songs